Sebuah Catatan yang Merubah Dunia
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Sebuah buku jatuh dari langit. Huh? Tidak, aku tidak sedang berilusi. Buku hitam itu nampak seperti surat kaleng biasa, namun ternyata... Light's PoV. Mind to RnR?


***Percobaan pertama saia di fandom Death Note… Jadi mohon dengan sangat dimaafkan jika terjadi OOC atau salah kata didalam fic ini ya… Enjoy reading!***

_menjadi hakim, atas  
benar salahnya polah manusia  
langkahku dimulai sekarang._

Sore itu tak berbeda dengan sore biasanya. Sepulang sekolah, aku menuju tempat bimbingan belajar, dan melewati sebuah televisi besar yang menyiarkan berita setiap harinya. Aku jarang memperhatikannya, namun kali ini, berita yang disiarkan menarik perhatianku. Terlebih, jalan raya ini masih ramai, sehingga aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk sekedar menontonnya.

"Selanjutnya, polisi sudah menangkap Naoki Toiuji, 35 tahun, atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap teman sekamarnya, seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun…"

Berita itu belum selesai, dan sekarang sudah waktunya aku menyeberang jalan. Aku pun menarik nafas saat menyeberang.

_Ah, manusia. Semakin hari, kelakuannya semakin merusak dunia…_

Kejadian pembunuhan itu hanya terekam sepintas lalu di otakku. Sungguh, aku tak lagi punya waktu untuk memikirkan semua itu. Sekarang saatnya untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa merubah dunia ini menjadi tempat hidup yang lebih baik, untuk semua makhluk hidup. Demi kedamaian.

Dan siang ini pun aku kembali memikirkannya. Ketika teman-teman sekelasku membicarakan tentang hubungan cintanya yang toh semuanya seumur jagung, atau tentang permainan komputer terbaru yang baru kemarin mereka beli dari hasil jerih payah orang tuanya. Aku yakin, dunia akan lebih baik jika orang yang tak serius dan berleha-leha saja mati tak berbekas.

_Kami tak butuh orang seperti kalian!_

Aku menatap jendela sembari menghela nafas. Guruku yang berbicara di depan tak kuperhatikan lagi, toh mereka hanya membacakan apa isi buku teks semata, bukan mengajarkan apa yang terkandung di dalamnya. Bahkan profesi mulia seperti guru pun mulai tercemar, alangkah menyedihkannya dunia ini!

Sebentar kemudian, aku merasa sedang berilusi. Aku melihat sebuah buku jatuh dari langit, terbawa angin yang memang tengah kencang-kencangnya di bulan ini. Buku itu berwarna hitam, dan nampaknya tipis. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa buku itu terjatuh dari lantai paling atas sekolah ini, namun sepertinya tak mungkin. Kelasku ada di paling atas, dan paling pojok. Dan pada jam sekolah, tak mungkin ada siswa yang diam di loteng sekolah, satu-satunya tingkat diatas kelasku, karena loteng itu terkunci.

_Ah, sudahlah. Itu 'kan hanya sebuah buku bodoh._

Dan saat aku keluar dari kelas, aku memverifikasi bahwa aku tak sedang berkhayal tadi. Buku hitam yang kukira jatuh dari langit itu, ada di taman sekolahku. "Death Note", begitu tulisan yang tertera di sampulnya. Dan seperti yang kuperkirakan, buku itu memang tipis. Terdorong rasa penasaran, aku membukanya. Jika nanti toh aku menemukan identitas pemiliknya, aku akan mengembalikannya, atau minimal membawanya ke kantor polisi.

_Dan aku tak peduli apapun itu isinya. Itu kan urusan si pemilik buku?_

Aku membukanya. Buku itu tak mencantumkan identitas pemiliknya barang sehuruf pun. Dan buku itu kosong. Namun aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku ingin tertawa. Di balik sampul buku itu, tertulis:

"Death Note  
How to Use it:  
- The person whose name written in it shall die"

_Huh? Orang yang namanya ditulis di buku ini akan mati? Ah, tak mungkin. Ini hanya surat kaleng biasa!_

Aku pun tertawa sinis, kemudian membawa buku itu ke tempat sampah. Aku membuangnya, kemudian berlalu.

_Kelakuan manusia semakin gila saja dari hari ke hari. Apa mereka tak punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan, selain membuat buku bodoh seperti itu?_

"Kau yakin itu hanya sebuah lelucon?" tiba-tiba, sebuah suara berat menegurku, sesaat setelah aku membuang buku itu.

_Huh? Suara siapa itu?_

Aku menoleh. Aku melihat makhluk besar, yang beranatomi sama seperti manusia, namun berwujud lebih menyeramkan.

"S-siapa kau?" tanyaku pada makhluk itu.

"Kenalkan, aku Ryuk. Dewa Kematian, dan pemilik buku itu. Karena kau sudah menyentuhnya, kau harus memiliki buku itu" ujar makhluk itu, dengan nada menghakimiku. Tak mau kalah, aku pun mendebatnya.

"Tidak bisa! Ambil kembali buku ini, aku tak membutuhkannya!" teriakku.

"Hey, hey, apa kau mau dianggap gila?" tanya makhluk itu lagi. "Seisi sekolah tengah menatapmu sekarang, menganggapmu tak waras karena bicara sendiri" ujarnya tenang.

"Aku tak tengah bicara sendiri! Aku tengah berbicara padamu!" ujarku, menyerang balik.

Makhluk itu pun menghela nafas. "Tentu saja mereka menyangkamu berbicara sendiri. Yang bisa melihatku hanyalah orang yang sudah menyentuh Death Note. Jika saja salah satu dari mereka memungut ini, mereka pun akan mendapat tatapan aneh karena berbicara namun tak terlihat lawan bicaranya".

"Baiklah. Apa maumu?" tanyaku, mempersingkat pembicaraan. Semakin lama aku berdebat dengan makhluk aneh ini, semakin lama pula aku mendapat tatapan aneh dari seisi sekolah.

"Pungutlah buku ini, bawalah pulang, dan cobalah sendiri. Nanti aku akan datang, melihat hasil pekerjaanmu. Aku pulang dulu!" kemudian, makhluk itu pun menghilang.

Aku pun memungut buku itu. Entah mengapa, setelah menemui Ryuk, aku menjadi setengah percaya dengan apa yang tertulis di buku ini. Meskipun demikian, hatiku masih diselimuti ragu untuk mencoba kemampuan buku ini, seperti yang diperintahkannya…

_Jika aku mencobanya, dan buku ini berhasil, itu artinya aku akan menjadi pembunuh. Dan dengan begitu, aku akan menjadi seorang kriminal. Tidak, terima kasih. Meskipun demikian, jika berhasil, maka buku ini akan menjadi senjataku yang paling berharga untuk merubah dunia…_

Sambil berjalan, aku tetap bimbang. Aku ingin mencobanya. Aku ingin menggunakan buku ini untuk kebaikan. Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi kriminal, pun juga tak ingin berharap banyak, jika ternyata buku ini palsu…

Tak terasa, aku pun tiba di rumah, dan langsung masuk ke kamar, menyalakan televisi kecilku. Biasanya saat aku sampai di rumah dan menyalakannya, stasiun televisi satu-satunya yang tertangkap di kamarku sedang menyiarkan _anime_ atau _reality show_. Sebenarnya acara seperti itu tak bermutu, namun daripada tak ada lagi hiburan yang tersedia, satu atau dua kali menonton acara seperti itu tak ada salahnya kan? Manusia butuh penyegaran agar otaknya tak terlalu dipenuhi hal-hal tak jelas.

Namun sore ini, aku terkejut. Stasiun televisi ini tengah menyiarkan berita. Nampaknya disiarkan langsung dari tempat kejadian perkara.

_Pembunuhan? Penyanderaan? Apa sih sebenarnya, yang diinginkan manusia zaman sekarang?_

"Kurou Otoharada, 42 tahun, seorang pengangguran yang membunuh dan melukai 6 orang di Shinjuku kemarin masih terkurung di dalam TK ini, dengan sanderanya, 8 orang siswa TK. Polisi Metropolis kini sedang bernegosiasi sambil menyelidiki motif…"

_Sekarang saatnya membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Ryuk._

"- This note has no effect except the writer has the victim's face in their mind  
- Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected  
- If the cause of death is written in 40 seconds after writing a person's name, it will happen  
- But if the cause of death is not specified, they will die simply because of heart attack  
- After writing the cause of death, the details must be written within 6 minutes and 40 seconds"

Kubaca kembali aturan penggunaan buku ini. Wajah si pelaku penyanderaan tampil di layar televisi. Aku menatapnya. Kemudian kuambil pena. Mantap kutulis nama sang pengecut ini.

_Kurou Otoharada_

Menurut aturan ini, 40 detik setelah aku menuliskan nama seseorang, maka mereka akan menghadapi kematiannya. Kuambil ponsel, dan kuhitung waktu. Entah mengapa, detik-detik ini terasa lambat.

_40 detik. Apa yang terjadi sekarang?_

"Ah, para sandera telah keluar dengan selamat!" ujar sang reporter. "Dan kami mendapat berita dari polisi yang masuk ke dalam gedung, bahwa tersangka telah meninggal dunia akibat serangan jantung…"

_Tak mungkin. Ini benar-benar terjadi. Pasti ini hanya kebetulan semata! Ya, pasti._

"Light, sudah pukul 6:30! Kau harus pergi ke tempat bimbingan belajar, kan?" tiba-tiba, suara Ibu membuyarkan konsentrasiku dari layar televisi. Aku pun bangkit, berganti pakaian dan segera pergi.

_Ini hanya kebetulan. Aku harus mencobanya sekali lagi, untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan lelucon. Kali ini, aku harus menulis penyebab kematian orang yang akan menjadi korbanku selanjutnya._

Dan aku pun pergi ke tempat bimbingan belajar. Situasi di sini pun sama seperti di sekolahku. Para pemuda yang ada didalamnya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, dan bahkan ada yang memanfaatkan si lemah demi mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

_Tapi aku tak boleh membunuh siapapun disini. Meskipun mereka sebenarnya layak mati, aku tak ingin dicurigai. Nanti, setelah aku kelur, aku pasti menemukan orang yang tepat._

Aku pun berjalan pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku melihat seorang wanita akan diperkosa oleh sekelompok orang bermotor besar. Aku pun masuk ke minimarket, untuk melihat kejadian itu dengan leluasa. Jika aku melihatnya dari jalan raya, aku akan dicurigai.

"Onee-san~. Ayo, bersenang-senang dengan kami!" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Hey, Taku, berbagilah dengan kami!"

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Aku Shibuimaru Takuo, tapi aku terkenal sebagai Shibutaku" ujar seseorang lagi, nampaknya pimpinan mereka.

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih~" ujar sang wanita, berusaha menolak.

Si pemimpin kemudian memberi komando pada anak buahnya. "Ia tidak mau!"

"Lucunya!" ujar anak buahnya.

Aku pun semakin lama semakin tak tahan. Aku pun membuka sebuah majalah di toko itu, untuk menutupi apa yang tengah kulakukan.

_Shibuimaru Takuo. Kecelakaan lalu lintas._

Seperti biasa, kubuka ponselku, dan kuhitung waktu. 40 detik terasa sangat lambat di saat seperti ini.

00:00:37:13

"Taku! Awas!" seorang anak buah dari mereka mengingatkan sang pemimpin agar tak bermain-main dengan motornya.

00:00:38:28

Sebuah mobil melintas, dan menghantam motor si pemimpin tanpa ampun. Sang pemimpin terpental, motornya hancur seketika.

00:00:40:00

Sang pemimpin kawanan bermotor itu pun tewas. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya yang bocor.

_Tak diragukan lagi, catatan ini memang benar-benar terbukti!_

Aku pun melangkah keluar minimarket itu dengan tenang. Sebenarnya, aku masih merasa takut. Takut jika kemudian ada yang menemukan aku-lah penyebab kematian orang-orang tak berguna itu. Takut jika nantinya aku akan menjadi seorang kriminal.

_Tak apa. Mereka toh memang layak untuk mati, mengapa harus membiarkan mereka hidup?_

Tiga Hari Kemudian

"Aku pulang" ujarku pelan. "Ini, bu, lembaran hasil ujianku"

Ibu membaca lembaran itu, dan terlihat sangat bahagia. "Kau mendapat peringkat pertama lagi? Hebat!" ujarnya antusias. "Ada yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada, bu. Aku akan melanjutkan belajarku, jadi tolong jangan masuk ke kamarku sementara ini" ujarku pendek. Ibu pun mengangguk.

_Mengapa kau harus bersikap begitu antusias atas hal yang sudah biasa kudapat? Dan lagipula, aku sudah mendapat apa yang kuinginkan… Namun demikian, terima kasih, Bu._

"Nampaknya kau menikmati mainan barumu, ya?" saat aku tiba di kamarku, Ryuk sudah ada disana. Ia kemudian merebut Death Note, ya, aku sekarang mengakui bahwa buku itu benar-benar catatan penentu kematian, dariku, kemudian membukanya.

"Hm, aku baru melihat seorang manusia yang menulis nama sangat banyak hanya dalam jangka waktu sesingkat ini… Kau luar biasa" ujarnya sinis.

Mendapat reaksi sinis seperti itu, aku pun merasa sedikit ciut. "Aku siap untuk apapun, Ryuk. Aku tahu, aku menggunakan buku itu tanpa perhitungan matang. Jika kau mau mengambil nyawaku, ambillah!"

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya. "Aku kan sudah pernah mengatakannya. Begitu buku itu jatuh ke dunia manusia, itu menjadi milik siapapun yang memungutnya. Dalam kasus ini, karena kau yang memungutnya, jadi kau yang harus memilikinya. Namun aku hanya ingin mengingatkan satu hal…"

"Apa itu? Ada yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyaku pada Ryuk.

_Dewa Kematian memang penuh misteri…_

"Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa dimanapun kau berada, kau tak akan merasakan ketenangan. Kau akan selalu mendapat teror dan ketakutan tak berujung…" ujarnya.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hey, jangan potong ucapanku! Selain itu, jika kau mati nanti, akulah yang akan menulis namamu. Dan juga, kau tak akan pernah bisa melihat Surga ataupun Neraka" ujar Ryuk, menyambung ucapannya.

"Light!" tepat setelah Ryuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku mendengar ibu mengetuk kamarku.

"Bukalah. Kau lupa bahwa hanya orang yang sudah menyentuh Death Note yang bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi denganku?"

Aku membuka pintu. "Ada apa, bu?"

"Ada apel untukmu. Barangkali kau lapar? Dan, kamarmu gelap sekali! Matamu bisa rusak nanti!" ujar Ibu.

Aku mengambil apel itu dan menutup pintu. Selang beberapa detik, aku mendengar suara seseorang tengah mengunyah, dan menemukan apel dari Ibu telah berkurang.

"Aku baru mengetahui kalau Dewa Kematian pun makan apel" ujarku sinis.

"Hm, enak sekali!" ujarnya puas.

"Oh iya, satu hal lagi, mengapa kau begitu ngotot memaksaku memiliki buku ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku menjatuhkan buku ini, dan sudah menjadi peraturan bahwa siapapun yang memungut buku ini akan memilikinya. Jadi wajar kan jika aku memaksamu memiliki buku ini?" ujar Ryuk santai, sembari mengunyah.

"Lalu mengapa kau jatuhkan buku ini? Jangan bilang ini tak disengaja. Bila tak disengaja, mengapa kau menulis cara penggunaannya dengan lengkap?" cecarku.

"Jeli sekali kau. Aku memang sengaja melakukan itu. Aku bosan tinggal di dunia Dewa Kematian. Di sana, kami hanya berjudi, dan menulis nama sesuai perintah ketika tinggal di sana tak ada tantangannya sama sekali…" ujarnya

"Oh" ujarku pendek.

"Dan sekarang giliranku bertanya padamu. Mengapa kau menulis nama begitu banyak dalam jangka sangat singkat, dan hanya satu nama yang ditulis lengkap dengan penyebab kematiannya?" tanya Ryuk. "Hm, apelnya habis!" ujarnya setelah menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Itulah hal yang terbaik dari Death Note. Bahkan jika kau tak menulis alasan kematiannya, mereka toh tetap akan mati karena serangan jantung" ujarku. "Aku membunuh orang-orang itu karena aku ingin membersihkan dunia"

"Membersihkan dunia?" tanya Ryuk.

"Dunia ini penuh dengan kriminal, dan kejahatan. Aku mencoba menggunakan Death Note untuk membunuh dalang kejahatan yang paling berpengaruh, dan hasilnya, tingkat kejahatan sudah berkurang sangat drastis. Dengan cara ini, orang paling bodoh pun akan tahu bahwa seseorang sedang merencanakan pembersihan massal terhadap dunia. Dan aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa akulah yang melakukannya!" ujarku.

"Maksudku, mengapa kau mau melakukannya?" Ryuk bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan wajah kebingungan. "Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran manusia"

"Singkat saja, karena aku bosan, dan kini aku sudah mempunyai alat untuk melakukannya!" ujarku sembari tersenyum sinis. "Dengan ini, aku akan merubah dunia!" ujarku kembali.

"Sudah kuduga, kebosananku akan berakhir sampai disini. Dunia manusia itu menarik!" ujar Ryuk sambil tertawa.

"Eh?" aku kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, jangan bingung. Mulai sekarang, selama Death Note itu ada di tanganmu, aku akan hidup bersamamu. Ngomong-omong, aku masih ingin apel. Dimana kita bisa mendapatkannya?" ujar Ryuk lagi.

"JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEMAUMU!" ujarku. Percuma, ia tak mendengar.

Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting, setelah aku menemukan fakta bahwa benda ini punya kekuatan yang tak bisa dianggap sepele, aku menjadi yakin bahwa aku akan dapat merubah dunia, sedikit demi sedikit…


End file.
